


Behind Gray Clouds

by airiustide



Series: Zutara Month 2017: Prompts [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airiustide/pseuds/airiustide
Summary: Day 11: Painted LadyKatara had run away from home without a word after severing her betrothal with Aang. Residing in the Fire Nation under the guise of the Painted Lady, she uses her healing abilities to aid the surrounding villages consumed by a deadly outbreak while also overcoming her own emotional disease inflicted by her previous relationship.





	1. Day 11: Painted Lady

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

The small town by the river was quiet. The faint light of candles lit in the windows of every home caught the woman's attention from a distance. She knew what that meant.

Striding through the fields, her long brown robe dragging behind her, she made her way to the edge of the water. The village was across river and she needed to get to it as soon as possible. Lifting her hands up, Katara bent the water, submerging her feet and allowing it to carry her into the river so she could jet her way across it to her destination.

Her bare feet landed gracefully on the burnt grass. She made her way across to where the villagers resided. Katara quietly observed her surroundings, being careful as not to disturb anyone's slumber. She could smell the sickness in the air but she would not retreat. She was determined to do what she came to do.

Patting the water skin she carried on her hip to confirm it was still at her hip, she flexed her finger preparing it for the intense amount of work that lied ahead. The waterbender knew there would be clean water in every house like they were advised. She was aware of the rumors about her spreading from place to place, making it easier for her to execute her tasks as needed.

Choosing the house closest to her, Katara made her way into the small home, quietly tiptoeing to the room with the lit candle. She pulled the tattered curtain, focusing her sight in the dimly lit room. Her eyes landed on a small figure in a bed. The child turned to their side, coughing uncontrollably but unstirred from their sleep. Katara made her way in, kneeling next to the bed and pulled a bowl on the side of it next to her.

Taking a closer look at the child, the waterbender's heart broke. Seeing someone so small and weak caused her fists to clench. His eyes were swollen black, skin sickly pale and body drenched in sweat. His breathing was raspy, painful moans releasing from his purpled lips.

 _Not now._ Katara thought, willing herself not to cry. _Hold it together._

She bent the water from the bowl and enveloped it around her hand. A faint glow emerged from her hand and she placed it over the poor boy's exposed chest. After half hour or so of putting her focus into healing the child's illness, his breathing became steady and color painted his pale cheeks again.

Satisfied with the progress, Katara stood up, making her way out of the room to the next house. There were many stops she would have to make all through the night. Luckily, the full moon gave her the strength she needed to continue.

***break***

Katara stepped through the door of her cabin, swinging it open with a heavy sigh. The sun was starting to rise and she almost didn't make it back in time. The last thing she needed was to be discovered. Tossing her hat and veil to the side, she dragged her aching feet to the bedroom.

After kicking her boots off, Katara pushed the robe from her shoulders, pulling it down and shimmying her hips to get the rest of it off along with her bindings. Standing nude in the center of the room, Katara contemplated crawling into bed or grabbing something to eat. Her stomach growled, revealing the answer she needed. She threw on a pair of brown trousers and a tunic and made her way to the small kitchen. She grabbed an orange, carefully peeling it before using a knife to slice it into wedges.

Cooing, Katara kneeled on one knee. "Come on, sweetie, I know you're hungry."

Crawling from the corner of her living room, a small creature slowly made its way to the kneeling tribeswoman and sniffed the contents in her hand, quietly accepting the treat she was offering.

"There you go, Haku." She encouraged, lightly patting its head. Katara smiled as it happily consumed the fruit. She had found Haku on her travels through the Fire Nation. He was lying in the middle of a forest on the brink of death and she had to shoo away insects and small predators before they completely feasted on the unfortunate creature. She had healed him, unaware of what he was until he was at full health. It turned out he was a dragon. A small one at that and pure white. He had not grown in size since she rescued him a year ago, although it was pretty convenient in caring for him.

Haku would not leave her side since then and Katara enjoyed his company. "At least we're not alone." She commented to her new friend when they found a home to settle into. It was perfect. It was miles away from the nearest town, making it easier to run out in disguise at night without being noticed.

Katara finished eating her fill of the orange and tossed the rest to Haku. She made her way back to her bedroom to get some much-needed rest. Her small friend cuddling up next to her with a groan.

Lying on a sleeping mat with her head on her hands, Katara's mind wondered back to two years ago when she first made her travels through the Fire Nation, disguising herself as the Painted Lady and helping passing villages along the way. She had left her home, her family without so much as a word. It was wrong. She knew that.

Getting together with Aang was supposed to be her happily ever after. Or so she thought. While he spent his time being the Avatar, she spent hers helping rebuild the South Pole but once that was over, there was nothing left. Katara tried to convince Aang to allow her to join him on his journeys but he only turned her down, telling her she no longer needed to worry about such things and should stay put. It made her angry, hurt, and over all, depressed. She would wonder the newly built city like a ghost if she wasn't lying in bed sleeping well into the afternoon. She would hardly eat or speak. It was as though a dark cloud consumed her very being on a day to day basis. Weight loss and swollen eyes left Katara feeling more disgusted and weary.

Things were never the same since she traveled with the gaang in an attempt to defeat the previous Fire Lord. She was happy to be home with Gran Gran, Sokka and her Dad all together but even then, she felt out of place.

There was nothing else to do with her abilities besides teach and heal minor wounds. Day in and day out became a constant blur, nothing changed over the course of three years after the one hundred-year war. Her life revolved around patiently waiting for Aang's visits. It was all she ever looked forward to when nothing else seemed to entice her. Katara was unmotivated, a dull shell of her former self.

Then, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. She received a letter from a small village by the name of Dong Zhou about fifteen miles southeast of Jang Hui, the village she previously aided. They requested her help when their crops and work animals started to parish. A terrible outbreak left villagers starving and sickly. With the illness spreading massively in rural islands of the Fire Nation, it was taking some time for them to receive help. Katara knew the Fire Lord was doing his best to aid all his people, but if this breakout was as bad as the letter made it sound, she had to get to them urgently.

To her surprise, when she presented the letter to her boyfriend, hoping he would support her, Aang claimed her actions weren't needed and that she should, instead, continue staying put until it was time for them to marry.

Katara broke. That was the last straw. She wasn't going to turn her back on people that needed her. She eyed her fiancé with disgust at his suggestion. She ripped the betrothal necklace he gave her on their third-year anniversary off her neck and threw it hard at his chest and tossed him out of her home much to his shock and hurt.

As soon as she could, she ran. The waterbender just couldn't face her family. Too afraid that they might convince her to stay with Aang, and she took the next cargo ship to the Fire Nation.

Katara pursed her lips, the light peeking through the holes of her dark curtains made shapes on the wooden floor of her room. She lightly scratched Haku's back, the creature purring in delight turned on his back so she could rub his full belly.

A hole settled in her stomach at the thought of how worried everyone was about her whereabouts. Katara honestly hadn't slept well in years. As much as she told herself that she had to be here, guilt never ceased to consume her mind almost every day. She loved Aang but as time grew by and she truly took the time to perceive what her life really was like with him, she realized how much he made her feel inferior. As though she had no place other than by his side.

Katara knew she would eventually have to face her family and friends but until she was sure she did her part enough to move on, she would stay put. Her thoughts shifted to the village people she healed last night. It was going to take more than one night to heal them. They needed medicine and they needed it fast.


	2. Day 12: Blue Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko takes the initiative to investigate an apparent spirit stealing medicinal supplies from his rescue military. Using the disguise of the Blue Spirit, the Fire Lord sets out to stop the so-called spirit, only to encounter someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who have read my fanfictions, you'll recognize one of the OC in this story :).
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

**Behind Gray Clouds: Part II**

Zuko frowned. One of his generals had just informed him that someone had infiltrated military medicinal supplies when stationed at a nearby town affected by the outbreak that spread across the rural areas of his country two years ago. It took time, but they had managed to contain the outbreak. Getting as many people healed as fast as possible and preventing as many casualties as possible.

But what was strange was that some of the places requesting aid were already healed and disease free. None of the government officials could figure out what was going on. The villagers claiming a spirit had healed their towns. Zuko and his council dismissed it as superstition and assumed the citizens had somehow healed on their own. As time went by and the rumors of a healing spirit spread all the way to the Fire Nation Capital, it became apparent to Zuko that that might not be the case. Something wasn't right.

Making the decision to travel with a group of militaries at his side, Fire Lord Zuko had an airship transport him to a nearby open area not far from the village where the spirit last appeared. Normally he would not participate in such matters, much to his dislike, but with his uncle at the palace and able to manage things in his absence, Zuko took the opportunity to see things through with his own eyes. His council in protest at his declaration when he first announced his plan.

The Fire Lord's dragon was disappointed in not joining his friend on the journey but Zuko had plans to do things discreetly when he arrived and Druk would never allow him to investigate the situation quietly without following him.

Obviously, this so-called spirit was indeed a man. There was no other conclusion and for medicine to suddenly disappear around the same time this spirit showed up out of nowhere was too coincidental. Landing close to the village called Shengyou, Zuko entered the camps where the military set up ready to aid the small village only to find out their services were no longer needed.

"Shin." The Fire Lord greeted his cousin and high general.

"My Lord." Shin smiled, ushering Zuko to one of the tents where the men gathered for council. A large map detailing the outer islands was spread out on a round table, pinpoints of where the 'spirit' apparently had shown up recently. General Shin pointed to an area on the map they were several miles from. "The vigilante was last seen here, Lord Zuko, at Shengyou. The village was gravely ill beforehand, but they claim a spirit had healed them and brought them medicine. The same medicine we carried with us during our travels. The healers had woken four days ago to find half the supply missing."

"How can you be so sure it was a vigilante?" Zuko questioned his general. Shin only smirked, giving his cousin a knowing look and the Fire Lord averted his eyes. His general was not unaware of his masked persona.

"It's quite obvious that this…person is trying to help these villagers. It is not the first time they've gotten away with stealing supplies from both military camps and nearby factories. From what I've learned, they have been appearing through the outer islands on and off for the last two years."

The Fire Lord's eyes widened. That sure was a long time to run around unrevealed. This person seriously was a mastermind in discretion. Lucky for Zuko, so was he.

***break***

He was like stealth, sneaking out of the camps and making his way across vast fields towards Shengyou. Broad swords strapped to his back and mask securely strapped to his face. The Blue spirit eventually arrived at his destination, quietly observing his surroundings. He wasn't certain if this 'spirit' would make an appearance that night but Zuko became a man of patience over time, he would wait.

***break***

Katara took her time walking up to the village she recently healed and was pleased to see the gifts laid out for the Painted Lady displayed by the river. Normally she was never one to take things from people in exchange for her help. They would often leave food, money and other various gifts. Katara didn't want the currency but considering she was not working and was putting all her time into helping people, making it difficult to obtain a job, she gratefully accepted food to get her and Haku by. Leaving the gifts and money where it sat.

Picking up a basket full of meat, fruit and vegetables, Katara made her way back across the river from the village. She placed an apple in her mouth, sighing in content, when something stirred close by. Stopping in her tracks, Katara quickly darted her eyes in every direction. She swallowed the piece of fruit down, licking her lips and stilling herself.

The waterbender spun when something darted by her and she gasped, dropping the wicker basket on the ground. Someone had spotted her. She was going to have to run.

Making a break for it, Katara ran straight for the cabin. She could hear someone following close behind her with great speed and when she could almost feel the warmth of their presence, she ducked to the left, bending water from the air, and took a stance.

A figure emerged from the darkness of the fields, blue mask grinning at her as though in mock and hands placed on the handle of his broad swords sheathed behind his back.

_Damn!_ Katara had been able to avoid being seen in her disguise for so long, she most likely let her guard down recently. Sweat trickled down the back of her neck. Her hands shook anxiously. As little as she was intimated by many people she's faced, there was something unsettling about her new opponent. But that didn't mean she was going to go easy on him.

The masked figure unsheathed his broadswords and shifted his feet in a stance. Taking the hint that he was, indeed, an enemy, Katara growled submerging her arms in water and lifted them high above her head and back down, sending whips at the stranger.

The Blue Spirit wanted to approach her peacefully but when the spirit ducked and took a defensive stance, he knew he would have to use other measures. What he didn't expect was a whip of water coming towards him and he sliced through the water with his broadswords, countering the attack. He didn't want to reveal himself as a firebender and the only way to subdue this person was to come into close contact. His advantage was that not a lot of benders were skilled in hand to hand combat and obviously this woman dressed in a brown robe was a waterbender.

Katara bent the water back, adding it to what she managed to pull from the surrounding grass and lifted it into a wave and sent it roaring at the Blue Spirit only for him to part the waters with a round kick. Every attack she sent only inched him closer and in her desperation, Katara froze his feet to the ground.

The Blue spirit struggled to free himself, looking down then snapping his head back to Katara. Her brow knitted when he cocked his head. Silence hung between them as a light breeze brushed by, and the waterbender shivered at his scrutiny. Using that as an opportunity, Katara turned to run.

Zuko cursed under his breath. He shouldn't have been hesitant but when the wind shifted the spirit's veil, he thought he recognized something. Melting the ice around his feet and sheathing his swords, the Fire Lord darted in her direction. She was a good distance away and Zuko decided to keep it. He slowed down his pace. She had to take refuge eventually.

***break***

Katara stormed into the cabin, sweat drenching down her brow, and slammed the door behind her. "Haku!" she called, tone panicked, her small friend hastily coming out from his sleeping spot on the floor to crawl to her. Long, scaly body dancing from side to side like a serpent, Haku followed Katara to the bedroom. She practically ripped the disguise off her body down to her bindings and tossed them into the trunk at the end of her bed. Slamming it shut and locking it tightly before pushing it into the bedroom closet with a heave.

The waterbender was panting rapidly. Wiping the stray hairs that clung to her sweat drenched face and rubbing the makeup off aggressively, Katara rushed out of the room to grab a glass of water. What stopped her in her tracks once she reached the kitchen was the dark figure she had thought she outran. Katara felt her heart tighten and her breath hitch as she brought her hand clenched to her chest. When he took a step forward, she took one back. The palpable tension between the two wouldn't subside and Katara felt as though she was suffocating. It was over. She was caught.

Haku scurried up her leg to reach her shoulders and wrapped around her neck, facing the masked stranger with a large growl, bearing his teeth.

"Katara?" The intruder spoke. He quickly removed his mask to reveal himself and she gasped.

A strangled sob escaped her mouth and Katara ran to the tall figure to wrap her arms around his neck. Haku, startled by the sudden reaction, flew off his friend's shoulder to glide down onto the floor. Zuko caught her, much to his surprise, and almost stumbled backwards when she collided into him. "Zuko…" she whimpered, kissing his scarred cheek over and over. The tears wouldn't stop falling and she clung to him for dear life. It had been so long since she had seen any of her friends. Katara couldn't help the relief washing over her from seeing a familiar face.

Once Katara's sobs died down, Zuko grabbed her shoulders to part their hug. "Kat, what's going on? Where have you been?"

Her wide eyes expressed her exhaustion. The weight of the last several years suddenly lifted off her shoulders and she exhaled a breath of relief.

Zuko placed a gloved hand on her soft cheek as a single tear escaped from her eye and he caught it with a swipe of his thumb. Suddenly the room spun and Haku began to whine. Everything went black.

***break***

Katara stirred, arching her back to relieve the ache coursing through it. She smiled faintly at the sunlight poking through her ragged curtain. The smell of breakfast hit her nostrils and she sighed.

She abruptly sat up in her bed with a gasp. Last night's events replayed in her mind. Katara threw the blanket off herself. She stopped to look down when she noticed she was only in her tunic, no trousers. Blushing furiously, the waterbender ran to her dresser to retrieve a pair.

Katara cautiously tiptoed out of the bedroom, slowly turning her head around the corner of the hallway leading into the cabin's kitchen.

In it stood Zuko frying an egg over the stove, Haku staring at Zuko as he whined.

"Okay, buddy, one more but the rest is for your mommy." Zuko grabbed a piece of cooked fish and tossed it in the air for the little dragon to catch. Haku groaned in satisfaction. He halted when he caught Katara peeking around the corner. Quickly swallowing his breakfast, Haku squawked in excitement at seeing his friend finally awake. She smiled, stepping into the kitchen, and stretched out her right arm for him to crawl up. "Morning." Zuko laughed at the scene.

"Morning…" Katara rasped. "How long was I sleep for?"

"Two days." The Fire Lord shrugged, turning back to the meal he was preparing.

"Two days?!" _Impossible._

"You were obviously over exhausted. Which isn't at all surprising since, I would assume, you've been spending your nights healing the sick and stealing from my military supply."

Katara pursed her lips. "Sorry about that…"

Zuko chuckled, setting her meal on a plate and went to hand it to her. "I'm not going to punish you for it. I must say, it's not the method I approve of but I'm sure you have your reasons. Next time, just ask. I wouldn't turn down the help of a master waterbender." He winked.

Her heart jumped. She finally took in Zuko's features. He was now a head taller than her. His long hair was tied in a messy bun and she noticed he was wearing casual civilian attire. He had become so handsome. More so than when they were younger. Katara always found him attractive. She even developed feelings that she had pushed aside for the sake of prioritizing saving the world. Even after, it felt impossible when he had Mai at the time and she assumed her future resided with Aang.

Shaking her head of the thoughts, she looked down at her plate. "Thank you, Zuko…"

"Are you sure you're okay, Kat?"

Katara shook her head, setting the plate on the counter. "It's a long story, I don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

The Fire Lord nodded his head. "Give yourself time. You look like you need it."

Her smile was faint as Katara brushed back a stray lock of hair off his forehead. She gasped as a sudden wave of pain coursed through her head and she lost control of what little strength she had and her knees buckled. Zuko caught her in time, wrapping an arm around her waist before scooping her up in his arms. Haku hurriedly jumped to the Fire Lord's shoulder.

"You need more rest." He stated.

She mumbled a protest, gripping his tunic and burying her face in his warm chest.

The Fire Lord carried his friend back to her bedroom, gently placing her on the sleeping mat. Haku crawled off him to lie at the end of the it at Katara's feet. "I'll get your food." He told her. Before he could make a move to leave, he felt a tug on the sleeve of his tunic.

Katara lifted her eyes to his. "Please don't leave, Zuko. Stay?"

"I'm only-"

"Stay?"

He sighed, worried that she should eat instead but chose to stay. Zuko sat down next to her on the mat.

"Come here, Zuko." Katara whispered, turning on her side towards him and spreading her arms for him to come closer. She knew it was inappropriate, but she didn't care. She missed her friends and family. She missed Zuko, and now that he was here, she wanted to cling on tight to the absence she had in her heart the last two years.

Sliding next to her, Zuko mirrored her on the sleeping mat, staring at her as she looked back at him. He bent his knees when his boots tapped Haku and the small dragon growled in annoyance. "So, uh, nice place?" He started, breaking the awkward silence.

Katara smiled ear to ear. "It's okay. So, either you keep a change of clothes on you when you sneak out in disguise or…"

Zuko looked down at his attire. "Oh. No. While you were sleep, I went back to the military campsite to retrieve some clothes. Don't worry, my cousin's aware of the situation and is covering for me. You remember General Shin?"

Katara cleared her throat as a blush formed on her cheeks, and averted her eyes. "Yeah…"

A pang of jealousy coursed through Zuko but he did not show it. His feelings for Katara never changed, even when she had gone missing. What hurt him the most was how she left without so much as a word. When her father and brother sent a letter saying Katara had ran off and asked if she was with him, his world went cold. Him and Katara had sent letters confiding in one another for years then she suddenly disappeared. At first, he was angry with her for worrying himself and her family. Then, as months went by, concern replaced anger. Seeing her lying in front of him now brought back everything he ever felt for her. They had always been close, even when she was with Aang.

"Zuko…" her quiet voice pulling him from his thoughts. "...If-um-this bothers you, you don't have to lie next to me."

"Do you want me to leave?"

Her cerulean eyes met his gold and her lips slightly parted before she shook her head.

"I assure you it doesn't bother me in the least, Katara. I'm here." The Fire Lord moved in closer to his friend, pressing a hand to her back to flush her body against his. "You can rest. Whenever you're ready to talk, I'll be here."

Katara closed her eyes, taking in his scent and clung tight to his torso, hands pressed into his back. "I will. I'm just…I'm so tired, Zuko." Zuko hummed close to her ear, the sound of it causing the waterbender's toes to curl. He played with the ends of her hair with one hand while ghosting her exposed arm with the other as she drifted off to sleep once again.


	3. Day 15: Unmasked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko discovers a side of Katara he's never seen and does his best to console her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do now own Avatar: the Last Airbender

"Katara…"

"Mmmm?"

"It's almost dark."

"Oh?" The waterbender looked around the room, it was dark aside from the moonlight peeking through the window. Zuko must have drawn the curtains while she was asleep. "I'm sorry." She groaned.

"Eat." He gestured towards the plate he held in his hands. Katara assumed he must have left while she slept to warm up her meal.

"Thanks." Her stomach growled and Katara couldn't help stuffing her face. "Sorry." She gulped, blushing at the side smirk Zuko was giving her.

"It's okay. You haven't eaten in days, I wouldn't expect any other reaction."

"No, really, thanks. It means a lot that you're here."

Zuko's frowned. "What will happen when I'm not?" He questioned.

Katara stopped mid chew, eyes searching his face for an answer he wasn't so sure she was looking for. "I'm not going to stop helping them, Zuko."

"And will you continue under the guise of the 'Painted Lady'?" He crossed his arms. "I can't allow that. You would give me no choice but to apprehend you. Stealing is not the proper way to aid others."

Katara went red with anger. If she wanted to put up with being told what to do, she would've stayed with Aang. "Then so be it! I'm not turning my back after all the progress I've made. Arrest me if you want!" Taking her plate, Katara pushed the leftovers on the Fire Lords chest and went to get up to walk to her closet.

"Katara!" he growled, jumping to his feet to brush the food off himself. He stopped when he seen her drag a trunk from her closet and unlocked it, pulling out a hat and brown robe. "Katara, what are you doing?"

"There's still a village not far from here that needs my help." She barked.

"My men are already taking care of it. It's fine." He went to place a hand on her shoulder when he noticed how distraught and nervous she was acting.

"No!" Katara pulled her shoulder aggressively from his hold. "No! I will not be made to sit back and watch! I will not allow Aang, or you or anyone else to make me feel like I don't have a place-" she stopped herself before the words flew out and balled her fists before placing them over her temples. She shut her eyes tight when her vision began to blur and her mouth released a heaving sob.

Zuko had never seen her like this. She always came off headstrong yet gentle. She always had the answer to everyone's troubles. She was the go-to person when everyone else's lives fell apart. Katara even supported him through his conflictions the first few years of his reign and even his break up with Mai. But maybe no one sought to think that Katara herself needed them as much as they needed her. Obviously, her life before now left an imprint that she didn't know how to overcome. The Fire Lord wanted to be considerate enough to give her space. Maybe go back to the military camp but something inside him told him she really needed him there by her side. "It's okay, Katara. I don't want you to stop helping. I was only trying to inquire another method." He spoke gently.

"I-I'm sorry, Zuko. That was an unfair way to react towards you. You've been so good to me. I guess I'm still getting over my shit with Aang. Funny, when I haven't seen him in two years." She laughed forcefully.

Zuko glared at her. "I don't think it's funny at all. If I had to guess, it sounds like he was controlling you."

Katara sighed, placing her disguise back into the trunk before turning to face Zuko. "In a way, he did. But I allowed it. I gave him the power to run my life even when time went by and I had come to realize it. I should've known better."

"Don't you ever blame yourself!" The Fire Lord gripped her by the shoulder and lifted her chin to look him in the eye. "I've told myself that for years during my relationship with Mai. That, Katara, is a form of abuse. You loved Aang, I know you did but that does not change the fact that how he treated you was wrong."

"I-" Katara shook her head, releasing his hold on her chin. "I don't know if that's the case. Aang loved me. He was just worried about me."

Zuko sighed, pulling her arms around his neck and wrapping his arms around her middle, lifting her up until her bare feet dangled several inches off the floor and walked her back to the sleeping mat.

"Zuko! What are you doing?"

"Showing you the difference between caring and being possessive."

"Wha-What?!" Katara squirmed a bit in his arms. "I, um, don't think that's necessary, Zuko."

The Fire Lord cocked his head, setting her back down on her feet. "No...Agni, no, Katara! I wasn't trying to come off as…suggestive!"

"Oh…" she blushed. Not that the idea really bothered her, but it wasn't something to jump into after only a couple of days reuniting with one another. _Way to be a perv, Katara!_

"Just," He took her by the hip with one hand and placed another on her back. "lie down." Katara kept her arms around his neck as he laid her on the sleeping mat. Her breathing picked up, and suddenly the feel of Zuko's neck on her fingers sent tingles through her expose arms. "Relax. I'm going to touch your legs. Is that okay?"

Katara wasn't sure where he was going with this but she trusted him. "Uh-huh." She nodded.

"This helped when Mai was stressed or overwhelmed."

Katara scowled as jealousy consumed her thoughts. The idea that he was going to administer the same thing he did for Mai did not set well with her.

"Don't give me that look, Katara." He chuckled. She hadn't realized she was displaying her thoughts. "I've learned this from healers when I was healing from the scar on my chest. It helped keep me from overstressing my wound." Zuko moved to the end of the mat, sitting crossed leg, his right foot touching Katara's right leg. He took hold of her left calf and began massaging his strong hands over it.

Katara gasped. She had not known how sore her body really felt. Her mind had been so occupied with the concerns of others, she couldn't remember the last time she did anything relaxing. With Toph, maybe, back at Ba Sing Sa. Her mind steered back to Zuko's touch. His calloused hands worked to relieve the knotted muscles in her leg. A quiet hiss and a contented sigh escaped her lips as Katara relaxed, her arms slumped back above her head as she closed her eyes.

"Ah." Katara whined, knitting her brows and squeezing her eyes tight. "I didn't realize how tense I've been. Who knew Fire Lord Zuko was a skilled masseuse."

"Hey, give me credit. I can be useful at certain things. I'm not all meetings and paperwork." Zuko chuckled.

She couldn't get over the warmth of Zuko's touch. His fingers worked magic on her muscles while also being gentle. Katara could feel the goosebumps rise over the skin his fingers circled. Every ounce of Katara's body settled into a state of repose. Her mind began to drift and for the first time in years, she felt the weighted stress ease up on her mind. Her tears began to spill as a sense of comfort took over her. She missed this. She missed being surrounded by people who cared and Katara began to wonder if she made a mistake by leaving. Then the memories of Aang suppressing behavior surfaced and a swell of hurt and anger developed in her chest.

"Clam down, Katara." Zuko spoke softly. "I can feel you tensing."

"I'm sorry." She croaked, swallowing the lump in her throat.

"No need to apologize. I don't know how you're feeling right now but I hope that this will ease you into a better state of mind."

"I really appreciate it."

They stayed silent for a few moments before the Fire Lord broke it. "What do you plan on doing from here on out?"

Katara sighed, clenching her fists. "I don't know…a part of me wants to go home but I'm afraid Aang might be there…."

Zuko's fingers trailed to her feet and Katara had to bite her bottom lip to suppress a moan. "You have to face him sometime. I don't exactly know what happened between you two. Whatever it is, both of you would have to face it and move on."

"I know…Then what? Do I just go back to being stuck again?"

"Well, would you rather be lonely?"

The waterbender lazily opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. She didn't want to be alone. Haku was good company but she couldn't deny the feeling of being surrounded by loved ones. The feeling all came rushing back when she jumped into Zuko's arms. She wiped the tears on her cheek and sniffed.

"Remember when Mai left me and I thought I would never be able to hold it together? Or when the Ozai Society tried to assassinate me? All I could express was anger. I didn't have it in me to show my true feelings. And then you-you showed me it was okay to be vulnerable. I could count on you when I thought I was a failure. I'm sorry you thought I couldn't be there for you as well, when you were at your lowest."

Katara snapped her eyes to Zuko's face, observing it carefully. Her mouth opened to express what she thought of his words but instead a snort released from her nostrils and her legs tensed.

Zuko's brows knitted before his lips curved into a smirk. "Did you just snort?"

"Pssh, n-Ah ha ha."

"Yes. Yes, you did." He brushed his thumb over the arch of her foot and received the reaction he couldn't help but enjoy from his ministrations. "You just snorted."

"No-Ugh-Ha ha. Ack! Stop, Zuko!"

"Oh, this is just too good." He racked his nails from her arch to her sole and watched as she arched her back and slap her hand over her nose and mouth.

"Stop-ehehe-stoooooop…." Katara squirmed as Zuko kept a tight grip on her left ankle and continued to drive the reaction out of her. He couldn't help but laugh himself. Katara actually loved Zuko's laugh, especially because it was something he's ever rarely showed.

The couple stopped when Haku became annoyed from their constant movements and Zuko's knee kept ramming into the small creature. A flame released from his tiny jaws and the Fire Lord yelped more from surprise than pain.

Zuko chuckled as he patted the small flame from his trousers and turned his attentions back to Katara. "If it'll help, my Watertribe ambassador had just recently retired. If you are interested, after you reunite with your family, I could sure use your help if you are still searching for a place to take part of. I could think of no one who is as capable and a master waterbender at that."

Katara smiled brightly. This could be the transition she had been searching for, for so long. She had no regrets about the effort she put into aiding the villages the last two years. She had no regrets about leaving Aang. What she regretted the most was how long it took her to put her foot down and take charge of her life. She regretted leaving her family. She regretted never expressing her feelings in turn for catering to someone else's.

With Zuko, she never encountered that. He always respected her weather she needed distance or attention. He would always allow her to feel like she could be open with him even when she couldn't bring herself to break down in front of the others. And while Aang seemed to pressure her, Zuko took the time to listen before he would express his honest opinion, weather she was right or wrong. He had always been her best friend. Looking back at all the steps she had taken to get to where she is now and looking forward to the offer Zuko had laid before her, she knew this was one thing that she could never regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it' amazing how half the month went by. I'm more shocked I was able to come up with these many stories (can't say I'm content with some of them but whatever.) I'm glad you guys are enjoying it enough to get this far. Look forward to more and Happy Zutara Month! Thank you all for reading and the wonderful reviews. It 's what keeps me going even trough my rough days.


End file.
